


Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Eileen Leahy was nothing if not good at improvising. That didn’t mean she appreciated it when she had to.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 3





	Have a Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [batty Christmas](https://imgur.com/a/qs6pwYZ) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).

Christmas Eve had been quite the rollercoaster, Eileen thought as she slipped into the kitchen Christmas morning. It was wonderful having everyone here. Yes, last night’s “girls’ gab-fest” had gone in a direction she hadn’t expected, but she thought they’d all needed it. Anybody in this life had wounds, and this time of year tended to reopen them.

For this morning’s drama, apparently her Christmas cookie cutters had gone missing. Considering she’d just bought them at the craft store last week, that was rather impressive, she thought. There were some others she’d picked up on sale, though, and those were right where they should’ve been. After a moment’s consideration, she worked out how they could be made to do the job.

Half an hour later, Sam came up beside her, then slipped behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her head, and she relaxed into the warmth of him, taking a break from what she was doing. Then one hand came away from her waist and he slowly spelled out his question.

“Bats?”

“Holly,” she replied, “or they will be by the time I’m done with them.”

Laughter vibrated through him, and he squeezed her a bit tighter.

“I am going to have to kill whoever moved the actual Christmas ones, though.” A surprising wave of fury swept through her. Usually her muscles tensing up like this was reserved for vampires and the like. It really wasn’t worth getting this upset about.

More laughter. Clearly he thought she wasn’t serious. Then his hand rested gently against her belly.

“All right, maybe not kill them,” she relented, willing her body to ease back into the warmth of Sam’s embrace. “Maybe we need to practice giving time outs.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then let her go as he went to grab his coffee at last. 

Looked like today was going to be its own kind of rollercoaster.


End file.
